1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems, methods, apparatus and devices for performing one or more gynecologic, urologic, and laparoscopic procedures. More particularly, devices and combinations of devices provide simplified use and enhanced safety to support performance various diagnostic and therapeutic procedures in the doctor's office setting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently available gynecologic products are difficult to use and often have limited use and functionality. Treatment of gynecologic disorders and ailments is most often performed in a hospital and bears a large cost due to the setting and the support personnel required. Treatment options and modalities are also limited, such that the patient may not be offered the best option for her particular condition.
There is therefore a need for improved gynecologic systems, methods and devices that simplify use, offer improved functionality and enhanced safety.